


We live and dreams may follow

by BlueBun27



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cage Fights, Canon-Typical Violence, Corrin (freeform), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Keaton is still best boy!, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBun27/pseuds/BlueBun27
Summary: Corrin locked away in her home, while her siblings got to experiance the freedoms of the outside. She makes a deal with her father. She must face the challeges of experiancing life in Nohr academy. On her first day shes drawn attention from the schools badboy. Why does he hate nobles? Why is he a jerk? And is that blood on him? You will found out all that and more in the upcoming chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

"We had a deal, you promised!" 

"Enough, I never agreed. You will continue your studies here at home". Lord Garon declared. 

He turned away finishing the conversation. Corrin huffed in defeat. The promise was to get their grades up with her tutor then he would consider enrolling her to Nohr academy. A prestigious school where anyone can go if you know someone or have money. Its an elite school compared to Hoshido high but she didn't care about that. Her siblings were going and she wanted to join. 

Besides his promise was her beacon of hope. Once that goal was set, a plan was in motion. All her focus went into studying. Not only did she improve her grades over a course of a couple months. She trained with her siblings on other curriculars. After handling a couple rounds with Leo playing chess. As well as Xander's fencing. And managed to understand equations well like Camilla. Doing all that without needing any assistance from her tutor Gunter. What did she lack? Until it pop into her head. She needed to show her father how much she wanted this.

"Father forgive me for my rudeness. I'm naive for asking, allow me to prove my worth. Whatever task you give me, it shall be done!" As Corrin bows and holds back her breath. She held back all her nerves to see if he takes the offer.

Garon look out the window as he contemplated. The school just on the horizon as the sun was setting. There was no reason not to take the offer. And yet the ill silence was slowly gnawing at her resolve. He cleared his throat. 

"Ask me again at dinner time. There are other matters I must attend to. We shall see if your resolve is true" he took off to his studies.

Corrin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. If she knew that was all it took for him to reconsider she would have spoken sooner. But she knew it wasn't that easy. Thanks to her devil's own luck she managed to sway him.

" Now to see how I can prove to him" she whispered to herself. That's all she could ever do when she had time to herself. The house was so cold and lonely without her siblings occupying it. Always going to school or staying for extracurricular. Leaving her alone in this house as she studied in the foyer or waited for them outside. She couldn't go farther than the garden. Corrin didn't understand why father homeschooled her. All her other siblings were able to go at some point. And here she was making her way to meet Gunter for the study session. 

Corrin walked to the foyer to see a middle aged man writing up the assignments. The mans once dark hair now had slivers of silver as he had it pulled back. He had his usual attire when it came to tutoring her. The same old black jacket with a purple cardigan and with pants to match. As she got closer she could see his face was scrunched up as he focused on his notes. 

His face changed once he saw her staring at him. He gave a warm smile and walked over to his satchel. He must have seen something in her because, he pulled out a black leather ball from his satchel.

"Still couldn't convince Garon?" He asked as he threw the ball her way. She smiled as she caught the ball with ease.

"He's considering It? I'll find out around dinner" Corrin spoke with contempt. She passed it back to him. 

Gunter knew about her attempts at trying to go to public school as well as venture off further than their home estate. He didn't have a clue as to Garon having her stay home schooled. But he had a hunch. Corrin was gifted in the arts as well as with her sword. She could be witty with her short tenement let her. But her scores did not reflect that side of her. She seemed to struggle with understanding math. Her grades have improved immensely. Ever since she found a reason to study. Gunter led her into the garden in order to continue their game.

Soon they continued their conversation while playing catch. Corrin spilled her feelings as the game progressed.

" Now's the time to wait. Patience is key. Especially when the goal is within grasp" Gunter encouraged.

His words reached her as a small smile tugged at her lips. Corrin couldn't help but feel better with her instructor encouraging her. She passed the ball one more time. Corrin nudged her head signaling to return to their studies.

As they finished the lesson she saw him on his way sadly. Gunter was one of her few support groups in the house. Besides her siblings there wasn't much social interaction. She made her way to the kitchen to see her favorite maid Maria. Hopefully she brought her daughter to work today. 

"Corrin it's been so long since I've seen you" Felicia squeals as she runs for a hug. Corrin gladly takes her into her arms. They stay like that for a couple of minutes as the maid shakes her head and chuckles.

"You two always greet each other like lost lovers. Felicia you came to visit just last week" the maid smiled as she continued stirring the pot. 

The maid was right Felicia would come once a week. But before that it would take months for felicia to visit. She was very clumsy when she first came. Felicia broke or spill things while helping her mother. The Lord wasn't amused so he limited his maids daughters visit days. Every time she would always hold her for a long time as they promising to see each other again. Father only became more lenient recently. After she showed progress and her cooking abilities were acceptable.

"I will still miss her to bits. So Rin what did I miss? Ooo did you ask your father yet?" She spoke as she nuzzled Corrin.

"Yeah I have to wait until dinner to see what's his answer" she sighed not sure what to think of it. "Can we continue our cooking lessons. Maybe even go over making bento again?" 

Felicia nodded and led her to the stove. They went over their lesson as the maid finished up dinner. They said their goodbyes as dinner would soon be starting. 

Corrin walked over to the dining room. As she made her way she saw Elise by the door. The door was slightly ajar as she peeped. Elise swiped away her blonde curls from her eyes. Why would her little sister be peeping at the door? 

Her little sister finally noticed her and motioned her to look at the gap. 

"Our big brother is arguing with father!" She whispered as she made way for Corrin to watch. "They normally make it quick but Xander seems determined. Maybe you can hear what they're saying "

Corrin took a look. She could make out Xander's voice.

"No! Leo and camilla are doing fine with their part. And I established a good relationship with our partners. There's no reason for her to get her hands dirty!" He slammed his hand down. As father look at him with distaste.

"Know your place son. She asked to prove herself. I've made the arrangements." He declared. They both stayed quiet.

She thinks back to what she overheard. Good news she's finally going to school. But Xander words left knots in her stomach. Corrin could see Elise coming to conclusion as she whispered back what she heard. Elise took as an opportunity to push the doors open. Both the men were done with their conversation and on to other matters. 

"Camilla and Leo are going to be running late. And won't be joining us for dinner" Xander read over the text the siblings left. 

"That's fine I'll brief them in later. Corrin I'm granting you permission to enroll into your siblings school. Under one condition" father paused to see my reaction. Only a gasp left my lips. He must have taken it as a decent reaction, he continued.

"You must network and gain the trust of your peers. Those with high nobility or wealth in their company are acceptable" Father explained. He went on about it for a while. Explaining how it would benefit the family name and the company. It honestly didn't seem too much of a hassle.

"Thank you father. I won't let you down" she proclaimed as she bowed her head. Once dinner was over Xander pulled her into a sparring session.

"Corrin you have no idea what terrible people you will have to befriend. You would have to watch out for those who will take advantage of you." Xander slick his hair back as he put his gear on. Corrin was finishing up tying up the last knot.

" Don't worry brother! I can take care of it. And if I need any help I'll look to you guys." I beamed as he prepared his first attack.

He started up with a thrust of his sword to get me off balance. There was no way he was getting beating me so quickly. And with a quick sidestep. I quickly made a jab for his arm. He quickly countered and caught my blade inches from his arm. His fast hand coordination was his greatest weapon. As he pushed me back. He made a sweep for my feet. My jump wasn't enough as a slight pain shot through my ankle. Everything was moving so fast. He laughed in victory as I fell onto my back. He made quickly poked my stomach.

"Noooo. Why would you kill your own sister? What have I done to deserve this!?" letting out an over dramatic yell. And dramatically clutchin to the stomach wound. He rolled his eyes.

"You know, I would go easier on you if you hadn't talked father into this. And you won last time. The hero deserves a win" he scolded but smirked at the last part.

A simple grunt of agreement was said as we continued to sparr. 


	2. School Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin first day of school! Friends! enemies?

After father enrolled her in the middle of the first semester, there was barely any time to prepare. Only two days before her first day of school.

Luckily her older sister planned for this day and had packed for the occasion. Her brother Xander used most of his time informing her on students. Listing names and companies to watch out. Before they knew it school was in session. And Corrin was already on her way to school.

"Now remember; Dream enterprises, GlobGold and Umbrella industies are our competitors. So try to avoid conflict with anyone associated with them" Camilla stated while adjusting Corrins hair.

"Dont worry sis! As long has I have you with me, everything will be fine" she cheered.

She was excited to venture from their estate. And yet a bit of dread tugged at her, not knowing whats to come.

It also didnt help that her outfit made her feel a bit exposed. She wore a simple white button up with a awkwardly short blue plaid skirt. It was ok for the most part. She added a navy blue jacket and bow to match. Hopefully it wouldn't make her stand out too much. Corrin couldnt help but dislike her skirt. 

"Dont worry. And we are almost at the meeting spot. My friends have been dying to see you" camilla replied.

It was reasurring she would be meeting some friendly faces. A good way to start the day. They planned to meet early at the schools gates. And show her the school before her first class started.

"I think you can see them from here. Hey girls!!" Camilla hollered at the girls.

Theres was two girls waiting by the gates. The first one had long crimsom red hair amd had them in twin tails. She wore a black dressshirt and matching pants with a red tie. She was waving at us. The other had forest green hair. It was in a bowl like hair cut with a ribbon tied to it. She had a similar uniform like her sister. She looked at them and gentle bowed. 

"Oooo shes so cute!! Her pictures dont do her justic!" The red head spoke up first. Making her way towards them.

Once we got closer the red head pulled her sister in for a hug. She was shorter than her by a inch. She nuzzled her head. While the girl were huging. The other girl showed Corrin the pictures. They were all blurry but a few she could make out her face. They looked like it was taken during their holiday break.

"Yea Camilla pictures of you are pretty blurry. But we can still see a bit of your face" the girl added.

"Beruka that was rude. Corrin I like you to meet my friends Selena and Beruka" 

"Hi my names Selena" the red head grabbed her hand and shook it "nice to finally meet you" 

"Hi..I'm Beruka" the soft voice came from the girl holding the pictures.

They both seemed a bit tense but once Corrin smiled at them they seemed to relax. Maybe she was worried for nothing. They both seem really nice. Maybe she was worried for nothing. But Xanders warning still haunted her thoughts. She focused on the now.

"Its wonderful to meet my sisters friends. Thank you for looking out for her" 

Both of their eyes widened and shook their heads furiously. Both looking a bit flushed. Did she say something wrong?

" hey now, thats not true. If it wasnt for her we wouldnt be where we are." Selena replied. Beruka looked at the floor and nodded.

Soon Selena spoke of their first encounter. How lost she was when she moved over to their country. How Camilla helpped her when she first transfered. Selena would lose her cool from miscomunicating with students. As well as struggle with customs leading to her falling prey to others. It was Camilla who tried to understand her. Even helpped her become the school diciplinary advisor. 

"Wow thats amazing!" Corrin was happy to hear her sister was kind with students.

She turned to her and saw Berula whispering to her. She quickly wave at her. 

"You go on ahead. I have something to discuss with Beruka" Camilla said calmly.

Selena guided me past the gates. And what layd befor me left me breathless. How could it be so big? Much bigger than their estate.

She was in awe at the building before her. The tower of a school resembled a giant castle. It was much bigger than she could have imagined. And looked just like a tall castle one of the princesses of folklore would live. She could already tell the inside was going to be a labyrinth of halls. And the many flights of stairs filled her with excitement. She couldnt be the only one overwhelmed by the school. 

She looked to Selena. She seemed unaffected by the school. She simply continued to walk into the entrance.

The inside was similar to a ballroom. Well lit with chandeliers and decorated with collums and stairs. And many halls leading to all kinds of directions. She could see other students there. Many were in groups, while others were on their devices. 

They waited for Camilla to return. Her face told her it was going to be bad news. She had leave and help fix a problem developing in a class. And wouldnt have time to show her the school. But promised to show her around, after finishing her council duties. All she could do was agree and wait for her brothers to find her. 

Corrin was lost through the maze of stairs. After her curiosity got the better of her judgment. She made her way up some stairs leading to hallway adorened with pictures of the previous years. When she was done, it became hard for her to back track. After asking a couple students the way, she ended up another hallway. Soon the bell rang signally her first class was about to start. She continued to ask to students directions. Many didnt know or didnt want to be bothered. In the end she managed to make it to one of her classes. As she made her way to her free period she could hear a scream.

"DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!!! " 

Quickly looking up to see a boy with white hair with a streak of black. He was about her height. And wore what resembled her uniform. Only his had plaid blue pants and a tie to match. She couldn't make out if he was wearing cat ears. But he had mesmerizing chestnut eyes. They were glued to the floor. Her gaze fell down to see a chewed up pen cap. She kept her foot up so the boy could get better reach. Now getting a closer look at him, you could tell they were dog ears. Similar to husky. Could they be real? Before she could pet them, He let out a small sigh.

"Whew I thought I was a goner. That was my lucky pen cap. It's kept me from failing my exams. You could say it's a treasure of mine. Truly one of a kind!" He exaggerated.

She didn't know what to make of him but he seemed nice. Maybe he could help her out?

" Hey you're new here too?" He question. She didnt realized he was talking to her for a while, until he looked at her. Expecting an answer. She tilted her head a bit confused.

"Your knew for sure" he said lamely.

She slowly nodded. Was it really that obvious? She looked at him again his hand held out to her, expecting her to reach out. She moved her hand to grab his.

"The names Keaton. I moved here from the mountains. I'm a wolfskin." He replied as he quickly grabbed it and shook it. "My gramps wants me to talk to people, besides the seniors at the old homes" 

She smiled as he let go. He started walking, she wasnt sure but she followed beside him. He soon started to talk to her like old friends. There was never an awkward moment as he filled it with his experiances. He would talk about his gramps, the life he lived in the mountains and the treasures hes foundm It left her a bit confused in why he was so talkative until it hit her.

It makes sense, if he was living in the mountains and didnt have anyone to talk tom He probably didn't get much kids his age. And from what hes telling her about the mountains. Theres only a handful of villages. And not many young people go there. He was probably alone most of the time. She heard a lot of them would leave the mountains and settle over at the city. Especially wolfskin.

It surprised her to finally see one in person. Shes heard about wolfskins were hard to come by her area.

Wolfkins are an uncommon breed all around. They are strong fighters. They were known for transforming into huge beasts, when in danger. And because of that a lot of them end up going to war. They joined in order to test their skills. While others tried to put theirs to good use. A few ended up being traders who venture through the lands selling their goods. The majority became farmers to isolate themselves. Mostly because of all the harassment they would get from people. Not everyone would take kindly to them. Aftering seeing their power help turn the war around. Many would end up fear them and denying them assitance. People spread rumors of them eating people. Which caused tension between the races.

She found it stupid once Gunter taught a lesson on them. It helpped her understand the diversity of people. And the world problems she would face later on as a noble.

"So Keaton, which classes are you going to next?" Checking the clocks on the walls. Luckily she still had her free period and lunch to go after.

"Oh I don't have any classes now. Maybe I can show you around" his eyes sparkled at the idea. He grabbed her hand as he led her to one of the bigger hallways.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way, if you want to see your friends" Corrin watched as Keatons posture stiffened at her words and his tail paused. 

"Uh..nonsense! It's not like I haven't made any friends yet. And! You seemed lonely, and could use a friend" He chirped and continued pulling her down the hall.

"Ok lets be friends" She replied. And that got him tail wagging again but he didn't say a word. He was probably a bit embarrassed.

It finally dawned on her why he was enrolled to a prestigious school. It was probably to keep him away from the more brutal racists. So he wouldnt have to fear for his life.Thankfully it doesn't seem like he's been picked on from the way he acts with her. And she could use all the friends she could get right now. Espeically those who who knew the twist and turns. Keaton would be her guide for the day. She suggested if they could have a tour while on their break. He gladly agreed in order to show her his favorite spots. He pulled her along to show her the school. Luckily, they had the same classes so it didn't hinder eachothers for the remainder of the day.

After a couple of hours she learned that there were 4 different wings, that lead to different parts of the school. The North wing led to more business savvy classerooms. There were stairs leading up to more classes. Mainly focused on academics. A few stairs led down to the basement. There they found all the magic classes. And the study of fighting classes. All from berserker class to mage. In general all her classes were there.

While the West wing had; the gyms, the banquet hall, and the dining hall. And a handful of classes there.

The East wing was a split into two hallways. On the left side it held more social spots. These places had students who would gather to study or hang out. It had the more artistic classes there. And a few outdoor club rooms. On the right it had rooms for different club activities. Also where the student council meeting room is at. At the end of the hall held the grand theater. There you can find students testing their arts. And lastly there was the South wing. Keaton felt uneasy passing the hall. So they didn't stick around. But some parts of the tour were a bit gross. As he showed her the green house and the stinky onions they grew. As well as his favorite digging spots. But didnt show her any more in fear of her over loading her with so many wonderful treasures.

After they manage to finish, they walked together to the dining hall. Keaton didn't let go of her hand since they started. She didn't mind it. It felt nice to hold on to someone besides her siblings. She glanced around and found a couple of students looking at her in disgust while others whispered to one another. They both ordered steak sandwiches. She asked for 2 cabbage rolls on the side. Just incase she didnt fill up on the sandwiche. While he was looking through his bag. She quickly paid with her card. Reassuring him he could buy lunch next time. They looked around for a table. While she wasn't looking she bumped into someone.

"Owwww" 

"Hey! watch where you're going idiot. Do you know you bumped into??" A shrill voice hissed at her. 

She found herself facing a short bleach blond girl. The girl was staring daggers at her. Nothing came to mind so she might as well try the honest approach.

"I'm sorry, I don't know but who you are" her voice wavered. 

The girl looked at her in shock and slowly sneered at her.

"You'll address me as Charlotte Lockheart. My fathers owns umbrella industries. Now out of my way freak" 

Her threat only made Corrons blood boil. But umbrella industries was a competing branch. She couldn't afford to piss this girl anymore than she already has. Her main objective was to make friends with these kinds of people. Or at least seem tolerable.

So she put on her best smile and stepped aside. Charlotte stuck her nose up and walked away. She took a look at Keaton. Once she noticed his presence she let out a loud scream.

"Stay away from me! You stupid mutt!" She pointed at keaton. "Leave this school, we should have your savage kind muzzled!" And with that she ran away leaving them both in the dust.

Once she was out of sight Keaton let out a whine. His shoulder slumpped but shaking a bit. She could barely make out his muttering.

"Why does this keep happening...I was going good" Corrin felt his hand leave hers as he ran towards the east wing.

She shocked for a few seconds. She grabbed their food and followed behind. He was pretty fast and made a quick turn to the left. In the corner of her eye she could spot a bit of white go into a door. She couldn't leave him alone. Especially when he's been kind enough to show her around.

She grabbed the door and made her way in. What she found on the other side was nothing but luscious plants. This was the schools green house. Keaton showed her the veggies they harvest in the spring. But he never showered her the rest of the green house. There were so many plants from what she could tell. She heard footstep farther down the green house. The further she got the more exotic the plants turned. At the end she found a clearing. It was huge compared to her garden. And at the center there was a giant tree. The tree gave her a sense of deja vu. She's seen it before in a book some where. But couldn't figure out its name.

Under the tree a boy was sleeping in the shade. She could make out his black and white hair from a distance.

"Keaton?" 

The sleeping person had his head down making it hard to see his face. The closer she got she could tell he wasn't Keaton. For one he lacked dog ears. And two, he had all kinds of cuts on his arms and cheek. He was lightly breathing and wore a small scowl on his face. 

A little note hung on the tree. It stated *PLEASE WAKE UP SOON. Anyway will do~*

It bothered her was his wounds. Could he had gotten in a fight with a bully? Her mind was giving her all kinds of ideas. But ot mostly nagged her to wake him up. It couldn't hurt to wake him up? Maybe he might know if theres a shorter exit.

Corrin thought of all the possibilities to wake him up. None really seemed appropriate. She decided to take a simple approach. She crouched down and whispered into his ear.

"Wake u-"

She was caught off guard, the guy jumped and pushed her on her back. His hands held on to hers. His face hanging over head and covering up her view. From this close view he looked cranky. His gaze searching her own, he held on to her tightly. 

" You have the count to 5 to explain yourself Go!" He growled. 

Why did she have to have this happen to her? She had more than enough on her plate. His hands held her hands over her head. She quickly looked for possible weak spots. Once she found something, she had a plan.

"I'm.. I'm lost. I'm sorry, the note said to wake you up " she replied as she continued to struggle under his grip.

"Liar!" He squeezed her wrist a bit " now tell me why you're really here" 

"Ok I lost my friend, he came in and I thought he came over here. I ended up finding you asleep next to a note. Now. Let .Go" 

His eyes held no malice only mischief. So he wasn't gonna let up until he got his point across. She wasnt to thrilled with her restrainer. But she had to be careful because the next part would rely on timing. The whole plan was riding on her response.

"Hmm, why should I believe you? " He taunted.

"Look at the tree" she pleaded.

She looked at him in fear. Once she saw him loosen up. She used all her weight to roll him to the side. He didn't have time to think as she went for the attack. What she did surprised herself. She kicked him in the inner thigh. And made quick pace as she forced them to roll over. She soon got on top of him. Her hands grabbed his face. And faced him toward the tree. As she got her legs wrap between his hips so he wouldnt pull a fast one.

"There's your proof" she quickly stated before letting him go.

He looked shocked at the turn of events. She caught him off guard. She waited for him to attack. But nothing happened, he surprised her as he let out a laugh. The guy was practially wheezing after he shoved her off him. She could already tell he was going to be a problem. All she could do was glare at his back waiting for him to stop.

"Color me surprised. You thought on your feet. Your technique was sloppy though. If I was taking you seriously you would still be on the ground" he looked at her and gave her a quick glare. "Now leave. You interrupted my meditation" 

"You were napping" answering him lamely. 

He couldnt be serious. If he wasn't going to be of help to her, maybe she should take her chance back with the plants. Maybe keaton left the area by now. Or was waiting for her back at the mess hall. 

"Shut up brat! You wouldn't understand martial arts" he looked at her with frustration and walkes back to the tree. He leaned against it and closed his eyes.

Thats it! who does this jerk think he is, bossing her around?! People like that are what drive make her blood boil. 

She grabs her bag and pulls out the steak sandwich and takes a bite. Fortunatly for her it was still warm. The meat and lettuce were in her sandwich.

As she walks away she could hear a stomach grumble. She ignored it. She didnt want to bother with a jerk. He's mean and doesnt deserve her delicious food. But her kind nature was trying to get the better of her. As it nagged at her to be nice. What if he was having a bad day. The grumbling got louder, that she couldnt take it anymore. 

"Here have some!"

She turned to him. And pulled out her cabbage roll and passed it to him. He seemes mildly surprised but said nothing. It didnt take much time for him to devour it.

"Anyway I know the difference. Have a nice nap..jerk" she muttered as she walked away.

"Heh interesting?" his voice sounding a bit sinister.

She wasnt planning to stick around. Which reminded her why she was there. She needed to find her friend.

"Have you seen a guy with wolf ears and a tail around here?" But her voice fell silent. As she turned around the guy was gone. It left her a bit worried. She could hear a sound from the distance

"COOOOORINNNN" came a familliar voice. 

She turned back and saw keaton running her way. His goofy grin was back. And his tail was wagging so he must of cheered himself up. 

"Keaton! Where did you go?" She asked as he stopped before her.

"Uhh I'll tell you later. Someones looking for you by the gates" he grabbed her hand " I'll explain on the way" 

He lead her to the gates. Corrin was surprised that Xander had been looking everywhere for her. She over wasn't sure to be glad or worried. This was her fault. She left before Xander could get to her. And probably got everyone worried. 

They ran to the gates and saw Xander there. A look of surprise appeared on his face but said nothing. He pulled out his phone and called off the search to his siblings. Keaton kept her company as everyone gathered. Each one with a look of relief.

"I'm glad you made it to your classes. But let us know next time if you are to wander around" Xander frowned at her. But his eyes showed his worry.

"Oh hush, I bet you focused too much on your duties, and forgot about Corrin" as camilla ushered as she pulled her sister into a hug. Her sister glaring at her brother. Xander kept quiet.

"This could have been avoided if Corrin didnt forget her phone in the morning" Leo added to the conversation. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket amd passed it to Corrin. Corrin could see a dozen messages amd missed phone calls. 

"Oh thank you! And sorry everyone for causing you so much trouble. But Keaton was nice enough to help me out today" She tilted her head toward her buddie. He smiled, giving them a toothy grin. They finally took notice of him. Camilla was the first to wave hello. While her brothers nodded to acknowledge his presense. And didnt say more. He nods back and turns to Corrin.

"Hey, its getting late. I gotta head out before gramps has my tail. See tomorrow" as he waves. Hes quickly stopped by a hand on his wrist.

  
" And, hey Keaton do you wanna exchange numbers?" Corrin asked.

  
  
" Can't. Don't have a phone yet. Let's meet up here tomorrow. Bye" he exclaimed. His tail waggin   
  
She noddeds as she sees her buddy run out. Once he was out of range her brother finally spoke up

"So should we be worried about her and boys?" Leo commented as he was quickly hit upside the head by Xander. He look at him and shook his head. Not to say anymore.

It was a relief that someone was looking out for her peace of mind. It was too soon for that can of worms but by the look on Camilla face told her it was already open. She could already imagine the talk she would be having once she gor home. She could already hear little sister Elise begging for the details when they would get back. But in the mean time she was stuck with her thoughts. She couldn't shake the feeling of that tree. And much less the guy under it. She was lucky but shouldnt push it. Theres no telling what could happen next time. But one problem at a time. And hopefully tomorrow would be better now that she got through her first day.


	3. Wolf boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took a while. So I'll be posting every other monday. I ran late with this one because I have no patience and want so fluff dammit! But I have to settle with until we get Shura into our group. also I love you all who are still reading. Thank you!

Corrin made her way to her room. She searched around her poster to find the hidden wall. After opening it up she made her way through the hall to a small room. Her and Felicia found a secret room together years ago. After finding hidden passageways, they came to love the hidden room the most. It was their little room of solitude. It connected to the kitchen and her room.

To her surprise, Felicia was already there with cookies and ice tea in hand. 

"My sweet we meet again. Tell me everything! How was school! Any cute boys? I heard you got lost!" Her friend said rapidly as she went in for their hug.

"And I thought you left? Also, it was amazing!! I wish you were there. But explain first then I tell you my adventure"Corrin spoke softly.

After Felicia explained she was staying for the week as a vacation. And made her way to their secret room to surprise her. It surprised corrin but she needed a friend to talk to.

It was a nice way for them to meet up. And especially now as she was recapping all the days' events. Not leaving any detail out. She had left her friend mouth wide and smudged with cookie crumbs.

"No way! I'm proud of you for defending yourself. And aww Keaton sounds cute" Felicia sighed as she leaned closer.

"Yea he's a real softy once you get to know him. A bit weird with his collection but cute" she sighed. Corrin looked at the floor for a second. Felicia looked at her worriedly. Her worry must have been written all over her face.

"But I can't keep hanging out with him" 

Felicia studies her face thinking it as a joke. But one look and she knew she wasn't kidding.

"Why!? you just met him!" 

Corrin thought back to her conversation with Xander...

"I'll forget that you didn't wait ...But you can't be friends with that guy" he spoke calmly 

Wait. what..? He couldn't be serious.

Before she could get a word in he continued talking.

"Just by associating with him has caused a great deal of damage to your reputation. You need to be cautious with your affiliate. Everyone's judging on your actions"

" But he helped me out! He could be a good ally for the company" 

It was a lie but she was grasping for straws here. Keaton needed her. It was sickening to see students looking at them with disgust. She could only imagine him going through that alone. She needed to put her foot down.

"If you haven't already noticed he doesn't have a status. Students with connections look down on wolfkins. Don't you realize that or did you forget your promise?" He spoke sternly.

"No Brother. however, isn't there another way?" She looked at him but she already knew his answer. 

" I'm sorry Corrin, but this was what I was trying to shield you from. We all have to make sacrifices" 

She hung her head in shame. She took a deep breath and unclenched her fists. What could she do. After a few quick sips to fully settle down she grabbed a cookie. Felicia got up patted her head.

"It's okay if anything he didn't say you had to stop right away. Maybe you can hang out with him in secret." She spoke as her phone went off. "Oh, I gotta go. Mom wants me for something."

"Okay I'll let you know what happens after school. Maybe even make it a sleepover" corrin said hopeful.

Felicia nodded taking the other route to the kitchen. Corrin stayed in the room for a bit longer. She could always write a letter. She looked around for pen and paper. There was a couple of pens and her sketch pad. She started to write the rest of the evening. In hopes that her buddy would understand.

The next morning she rummages around for her letter. Her letter left her squeamish. It basically stated the truth. However, it was still a hard pill to swallow for her. What could she say?" Oh sorry, buddy but I have to pretend I don't know you. Haha that'll never work"

Speaking out loud her thoughts eased her mind until she was called downstairs. She grabbed her things and made her way to the dining room. Breakfast was laid out nicely. Her siblings were all grabbing their meals and heading out. Xander and Camille weren't around. To her surprise, they left early to work on their studies.

"Grab a yogurt and let's head out" Leo sighed, looking at his phone. She whimpered a bit and nodded. Maybe Leo could help with her situation. Or give her ideas. Then again she didn't want to bother him. 

"You alright? You seem down. Normally you would be chatting my ear off" Leo grinned as he scrolled through his phone. She let out a tired sigh not sure what to say. 

"Just tired, Leo"

He looked at her for a moment and continued walking. He let out a grunt. They remained quiet for the remainder of their walk. She could see students stares at her a bit. She ignored them and focused up ahead. These were the people she needed on her side. They were what kept her from staying indoors. This was what she wanted right?

She placed a hand on her pocket. The letter was still there. Luckily she remembered to slip it in. The letter was hopefully enough to convey her feelings. They were getting closer to the school.

Soon she could see Keaton by the gates. His tail wagging a bit. Before she could react he was already making his way to her. 

She froze for a sec and saw him holding a box. He placed it into her hands. Not fully processing it the weight of the box. The let out a heavy surprised by the weight. It was a big black with a tiny koi fish emblem on it. It was pretty but she wasn't sure what to say. She looked at Keaton. He was looking at the floor bashfully. 

"gramps wanted to give you this as a gift. Inside there's food from our restaurant. We both made it. Hopefully you like it" still not looking at her. But his tail was wagging quickly. 

Was it so wrong to cry and yell at the same time? 

"Um, Keaton can we talk somewhere privately?" She could only muster a gentle smile. Keaton looked at her unsure but nodded.

Fortunately he didn't say more and led her to the garden in the back of the school. He brought her to a small table under a gazebo. 

" If you don't like it just say it" Keaton growled not looking her way. 

"No, I actually love it. But I have to tell you something" she saw him turn around and look at her. His eyes looked hard and for a moment she sees fear in them. 

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he wiped a teardrop from her cheek. She let out a small intake of air.

"Well its because-" Keaton cut her off as his ears twitched a bit. 

"Wait do you hear that?" 

He walked to the direction to it. She wiped away her tears and followed him along. She grabbed onto his jacket. He turned back and gave her his hand instead. She grabs it as they get closer to the sound. By the time she can hear the sound they were inside the greenhouse. They find the door leading to the giant tree. To their surprise they see a guy moving around and fighting some sticks. They hear yelling and sounds of some kind of smacking.

"Oh! it's just shura training in the morning again" Keaton sighed in relief. 

After a closer look, it was the jerk who attacked her the other day. She wasn't sure what his deal was but she didn't want any issues. She turned to see Keaton smiling at the guy. 

"You know him?" 

Keaton looked at her surprised but smiled. 

"Yea, he's the school's bad boy. I don't get why people fear him. But honestly he's nice to me" 

Huh, so he's nice. She couldn't believe it. He was rude to her. Maybe he was just cranky. But she didn't want to stick around anymore.

"We should go, Class is about to start" she pulled at his hand trying to lead him away.

"Um ok but what did you want to tell me?" Keaton looked at her curiously.

"Oh! I wanted to see if you can tell me more about your culture. If that's okay" her voice waved a bit. Keaton looked relieved and squeezed her hand. 

"Sure after school we can hang out at my place and I'll tell teach you all I know" 

Soon he was back to his normal chipper self. She let out a quiet sigh of relief. They were back into their routine. Classes passed by and was barely any difficulty. They ignored the looks classmates would give them. After a while, a couple of students started talking to her. Once they found out she was related to the student council. Many swarmed around her trying to talk to her. They would ignore Keaton but she would bring him into the conversation. He would surprise everyone by cracking a few jokes. And even adding his input on political views. 

Later they met at lunch. Keaton asked if they could eat in the garden. Corrin agreed and made their way there together. He would shift a bit and glance at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Once they made it to their destination Keaton sat down a little far from her.

"Corrin? Remember when I ran away yesterday. And I disappeared for a little while to cool down?" He said nervously. 

"Yea where did you go?"

"Well I left because I didn't want you to see me transform into my beast form" he looked away.

"Oh"

Was all she could say as she saw him poof into a giant beast before her. He grew twice in size. His form was much similar to a giant wolf dog she's seen in picture books. He didn't move an inch. She saw him eyeing her at his transformation. He was breathing heavily.

"Wow! Your like a big doggy. I didn't know you could do this" she spoke not hesitating to reach out to pet him.

"Well yea this is our other form. But I can't control mine yet without a beast stone" his voice was clear but his mouth didn't move.a bit odd but she couldn't complain with his fluffy fur.

"You fluffy! I could almost die of this over load" she sneezed as she nuzzled his fur.

"Stop your suppose to run away or call me names. So why? Aren't you running away!" He growled.

She felt moisture on her hair. She looked up and see tears flowing out of his eyes.   
He poofed back into his normal form. Tears still flowing as he wipes away furiously.

"Well we're friends right? I think I made the right choice. So let's eat!" 

Keaten could only nod as he tried to regain composure. Yep she made the right choice.

Classes soon ended. Keaton wrote down instructions to meet at his gramps restaurant. Fortunately her siblings were running a bit late. Now she needed to get there without them coming with. She knew one person who could help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comments so I can gain your awesome input. Let me know if I can do to improve! Or your views.


	4. Cabbage and sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin makes her way down town. And we meet people in unlikely situations. Posting every other monday still. Kinda forgot last monday so yea.

She knew she could rely on Felicia. Hopefully she wasn't too busy for a call. She pulled out her cell and made the call.

"Come on, come on! Please pick up"

Corrin swayed back and forth as the phone rang, with each ring it left her restless. The call soon went to voicemail. She kept calling but it kept going to voicemail. Before she knew it, her phone was signaling her at 20% battery. With a heavy sigh, she shoved her phone back into her pocket.

She needed to come up with a way to get to the place. So plan A wasn't gonna happen. She couldn't navigate her way around town, and not when she couldn't remember the last time she even left the estate. And she couldn't even use the Gps without the issue of her phone dying before her destination. Stupid! Why did she have to forget to charge it! If only she knew where the place was. Maybe his note could clue her in on where to go.

She reread the instructions. His writing was sloppy but legible. There were a few weird drawings she couldn't make out too well. Was it a droopy flower and candy? She didn't recognize any of the street signs, much less the landmarks (tree with the mean squirrels?). She needed help. Students were passing as she looked around frantically. Until one student caught her eye.

"Excuse me"

She called out to a girl she recognized in class. What was her name…

"Azura!"

The girl turned around to face her. Azura made her way to her. Corrin was relieved. She remembered seeing her in her musical history class. All her encounters with the girl were brief. She remembered her classmate was rather soft-spoken. And normally would keep to herself.

"Hello, did you have a question?"

"Yea do you know where...um Nestra street is? I'm supposed to meet a friend there" she answered. She saw Azura's face light up with a smile.

"It close to Cyrkensia, I can walk you there. I'm going in that direction" she replied. Azura led the way while Corrin thanked her.

One of her problems was solved, now she had to deal with her siblings. She knew her siblings wouldn't approve of her walking around town alone. And her siblings would be thrilled either that she didn't break it off with Keaton. But she needed to talk to him and maybe come up with a way for them to stay friends.

She sent a quick text to Leo that she was going out with a friend for a bit. She knew Leo wouldn't care too much. Leo is protective but wouldn't worry too much like her other siblings. She sent a quick picture of them to ease her brother's mind that she wasn't walking alone. She quickly noticed her classmate's curious expression.

"Oh! Sorry I should of asked. My siblings can be a bit overprotective. Also, thank you AGAIN for helping me find my way around town" corrin tried to change the conversation before Azura could ask questions.

"No, it's not a problem at all" Azura matched Corrin's pace. " I wanted to go to the opera house in the next street over so no worries" she smiled.

"Who are you hoping to see?" Corrin asked as she saw Azura fidget a bit. She looked a bit embarrassed. Her cheeks were dusted pink. She shook her head.

" Layla, but I'm going there to take a few lessons with her. She took me as her apprentice. After she heard me sing on the streets" she answered. Her voice louder than before.

" My singing isn't anything special but I do enjoy it. And She thinks I'm talented" her face held a gentle look to it as she talked about the singer. She looked more open about her feelings than a moment ago. It left corrin a bit surprised.

Why did that name sound familiar? Corrin thought long and hard but nothing could trigger her memory.

Azura noticed her reaction and starts to change the conversation.

"So why do you want to go to cabbage and sweets? It's kind of a hole in the wall kind of place. You said your meeting a friend but students don't go there.

Corrin was a bit confused by the name. Not too far into the distance, she could make out a sign. The sign was in gold with bold green letters 'Cabbage and sweets'

"He invited me over" answering her earnestly

Azura's smile widened and hums in approval. They slow down at the door.

"Let me know how it goes. I have to let you go. But see ya tomorrow" Azura waved and was on her way. Corrin waved back and made her way inside.

The first thing that she noticed was the bold colors on the walls. Hues of gold and red littered the walls. She went for a closer look and saw tiny flowers painted all around. They looked beautiful. And nothing she's seen before. They look so lifelike. It felt soothing just looking at it. A calm feeling filled her up. She looked away from the artwork, checking her surroundings.

The places had a nice homely feel to it. A bit worn down but the atmosphere was calm. The place wasn't too crowded. It looked to be diverse in species. She could see some humans around but the majority were creatures. One or two were wolfskin. Luckily none of them paid any attention to her. All of them were more focused on their conversations.

That's when she noticed many of them were much older than her. She started to feel a bit self-conscious. Was she in the right place? Would Keaton give her the wrong directions on purpose? was she slowly spiraling? She knew she was. But she couldn't stop it now. It was her fault for doing all this without thinking about the consequences. Adding to her fear of hurting his feelings on top of it all.

In her spiraling state, she felt a hand gently patting her arm. It was slow but enough to shake her off her train of thought.

"Excuse me miss, are you Corrin by any chance?" The older gentleman spoke with a calm demeanor.

Corrin nodded. The man smiled in response. Without any words, the man led her into one of the booths and gave her a menu. He walked off to the kitchen and quickly returned with a cup of water. And asked her to wait a moment as he walked to other patrons.

She looked over at the man as he made his way over to each table. She appreciated the drink as the cold water cleared her head. The mans action felt familiar. His smile left her feeling a bit of a loss. He seemed so lively chatting up the customers with no hesitation. And even letting out a hearty laugh that reminded her so much of Keaton when he joked in class. But the man looked human. With no marks or ears like the wolfskin. She couldn't make the connection. She heard the kitchen doors open and saw Keaton make his way to her.

"You're here! I thought I had more time to clean up before you would come but this is perfect! Wait why are you still in uniform? Didn't you go home and change?" Keaton frowned a bit as he sat across from her on the booth.

"Oh! Um, to be honest, I don't know how to get here. I had to ask for help and I forgot and well yea…"

"Oh! You should have asked me. I don't mind you tagging along" Keaton perked up a bit by her response. "Also I made us some lunch I hope you don't mind dumplings, it's my specialty"

He puffed up his chest with pride. She could help but giggle at her friends' antics. Soon they talked about their classes and her little journey here.

"Woah Azura taking lessons from the diva herself. Nice!" As he spoke with.

Corrin nodded. Soon a plate of dumplings made it to their table. The gentleman from before came around with a few drinks for her a Keaton. He signaled Keaton to scooch over as he sat down.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner I'm Lang by the way" he patted Keaton's back. "So you know my grandson. Hopefully he isn't causing you any trouble"

This was news to you. She expected a man far older or at least have grey hair. Lang didn't seem all that old. Looked more like a father than a man with grandkids. Her face must have shown it because soon both of them were laughing at her.

"Sorry, let us explain. I'm his mother's oldest friend. We both started working at my mother's restaurant. She would help me out in the kitchen. She was just a pipsqueak when I met her. So it didn't take long for her to catch up to my height. For years I thought she was messing me since I heard they can shapeshift. I learned later on Wolfskins tend to age differently than humans. She worked here until she met her husband. They were two peas in a pod, I tell you. It didn't take long before they both got hitched and left after a few years. She would send letters at times. I heard from her just recently that she was traveling but wanted me to take care of her child in the meantime. It took a bit of time before this runt warmed up to me. I would prefer him calling me uncle but gramps seemed to stick. So I accept the title " the man ruffled up Keaton's hair as he got up. "Now I need to check in on the other customers. So enjoy the food and I'll bring something sweet for this little beauty" the man left.

"Yea, I call him gramps because he acts like an old man. But he's good company. Anyway, we should talk about what happened" he fidgeted in his seat as he shoved a few dumplings in his mouth.

"Um, you see.. It's a bit complicated." She fiddled with her shirt.

"I know. I found this on the ground. You should be more careful. But I understand your situation" He frowned and pulled out a paper. In his hand was her letter to him.

"Please understand. I do value our friendship" she reached for his hand to get his attention. "but maybe we can meet in the greenhouse and change peoples views on wolfskin"

He grimaced at her words. He pulled away from her and crumbled up the letter. He got up not looking at her.

"Your not the first to say that you know" keatons voice went low.

"Believe me I know we can over come this-"

"No we cant, whose to say your not going to ignore me or worse, YOU DONT KNOW!" He growled.

Corrin didnt know what to say to keatons outburst. She could see him fighting to say more. What happened to him? And what could she say to even reassure him? 

"Please I dont want to lose you" 

"No, I don't want to deal with this again. Leave and don't come back ...please" he went back into the kitchen. His tail limp as he walked.

She walked out quickly as she could feel tears coming up. And she ran as far as she could from the place. She didn't care who was watching. She just wanted to getaway.

Stupid, stupid. Was all she could tell herself. This wasn't the outcome she was expecting. Deep down this was she knew would happen. She finally stopped once her legs gave out.

"Why so sad girly?"

Corrin looked up to see a man with two of his friends. She could feel a slight chill in her arm. They were getting closer to her. Maybe if she got up quickly. But it was too late by the time she was up they already surrounded her.

"So tell me why is a sad girl like you all by herself?"

She slowly walked back. She didn't have anything to defend herself with.

"Um just heading home. If you can point me back to the restaurant, I can be on my way" she tried to get through the gap. One of them grabbed onto her shoulders. It was the ringleader. The other guys got closer to make a barrier around her. She looked at the guy.

"How about we walk you back and in return you can give me your digits," the ringleader asked as he pulled her in by the hips. Her heart was beating rapidly. This was way out of her comfort zone. She could barely recall her defense lessons. She closed her eyes and let out a whisper.

"Help"

A moment later she felt the grip leave her. She could hear grunts and whimpers. She looked toward the voice to see a black figure fighting off the guys. He was swift and precise with each punch. The other guys couldn't keep up. She couldn't see his face as the person had their hood up. The mysterious person knocked out 2 in seconds. He was choking out the last man in the air.

"Get out and take your idiots with you!" he dropped him. The goon made a run for it. The mysterious person made their way to you. You were surprised to see it was the boy from the tree.

"So I see it was just a lucky break that you pinned me down huh, princess" he spoke calmly.

"S-shut up!"

She couldn't hold back the flood gates anymore. She started to cry again. With little dignity, she tried to rub the tears away quickly. She looked up to see him with a tissue. She took it slowly and blew into it.

"Thank you. I appreciate that you came to help me. I got lost as you can see"

The guy eyed her and nodded. He started to walk away.

"I have something to do first. But I can help you after. Right now follow me" he continued his pace.

Corrin followed along unsure they were going as they passed a couple of buildings. He stopped at a green door. The lights made out in a different language.

"Now don't say anything until I signal you. Also here" he takes off his hoodie and gives it to her "if anyone sees your uniform we're screwed"

She quickly puts it on. As they make their way inside. The place is scattered with fighters of all classes. From berserkers to dark sorcerer.

"Welcome to the underground arena"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's more to come. I'm thinking to do some world-building. No clue if I should. Still gonna post a bit more. Unsure If I should do shuras point of view next or Keatons?


	5. Not everyone likes blood shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bad decision from the get-go and wishful thinking didn't help along the way

She wasn't sure if she should cry or laugh at the situation. She's putting her trust in a guy who's attacked her before, to keep her safe. A guy that has been infuriatingly rude. What she couldn't understand was why he even bothered to save her. He even offered to help.

She let out a sigh following his quick pace. He glanced at her and slowed down a bit. She hummed in appreciation.

He was considerate at least, stick with him was the best choice. The only struggle now was to avoid staring at the aggressive-looking men all around her. And maybe hopefully when this was over she could leave a gift for him by the tree.

"So I take it your not the janitor here"

"No, that's the faceless job, no more questions, the less you know the better" He looked at her unamused and continued to take a few turns.

The duo continue passing a couple of fighters in the room. Shura tells her to wait while he walked into a different hall.

She looks at the twist and turns laid before her. It's a surprise they haven't been stopped by anyone. She quickly checks her phone for any signal. Low signal but she got a text from her friend, wondering where she was and that her siblings just got back from their activities.

What could she say?

Corrin typed her response. Asking her to keep them busy and that she'll sneak into her room using one of their passageways.

It should be safe to cut through the back of the house, cut through the library to the dining hall, make it safely to the secret room. And she would be safe. It should work..in theory.

"Let's go"

He was back so soon and dressed in a completely new get up. He wore a button-down shirt with a black vest on. Which are unbuttoned to show some of the upper chest, black pants fitted with a tail. And a red hood, you could see wolf ears peeking out.

Before she could ask Shura grabbed her by the hand and give it a squeeze. Without a word, they continued on their way through the halls of the arena.

They made a stop at a wooden desk adorn with potions. A short stocky man was glued to a laptop. He looked up for a brief second. And glued back into the screen.

"Hey Mutt, I see you brought a partner, will you be joining us for the harvest moon matches?" as the man started typing away at the keys.

"No, I'm here to be the opening act. Who did you set me up with?"

The man stopped for a short second and plucked a few vials off his desk. He handed him a vial.

"You know the usual kitsune, but if she's not fighting with you, then does she know how to heal?" The man turned to her "If not, you should know we have a strict policy for newcomers "

Shura just nodded at the man. He turned to her and made a sharp whistle. The man looked mildly surprised. He passed her a vial, went back to typing.

She walked alongside him confused by what that was all about. Why would he be fighting? Would they get in trouble. And doesn't he know she didn't have any vulnerary. He would probably need something stronger, or would he even need any?. He wasn't any help as he continued his way down the set of stairs.

The flight of stairs were long but she could hear cheering from a distance. They must be getting close to their destination. Hints of rust and iron smell grew stronger the deeper they went.

The place was starting to look creepy. When they made it to the ground floor. The flickering bright lights left the feeling of unease. And the walls had dents on. Hints of blood left behind were scattered along the wall.

She stuck close to him as more fighters could be seen. Each one was waiting by a gate with bars. She could feel the atmosphere less gloomy.

Men were helping each other patch up. While she could hear others tell tales of their victories and new scars.

She felt something tugging at her to go further. It was a strong presence of magic.

It felt different from previous magic she encountered and yet felt oddly familiar. She looked all around to find the source.

She could see a couple of sorcerers showing each other techniques in healing. She could see them trading grimoires. But that wasn't what she was picking up.

"They seem friendly to one another, aren't these death matches?" She chose to ignore for now and whispered to him.

He gave a small grimace.

"It normally doesn't come to that, we fight here to test our skills and give the rich bigots a good show" He stopped in front of a gate.

She ignored his comment. She could feel something drawing her closer to a gate further down. Her gut feeling was never wrong before, she pulled at his sleeve.

"This may sound weird but the gate next to us feels safer. Can we wait there?"

She looked at him with a plea.

He looked at her funny but made his way to the next one. He opened the vial and smeared some on himself. He poured some on his hand and gave her a look. To put it on.

She followed his example placed it on her cheeks. The liquid was clear and didn't give off any smell. Before she could ask why she could feel the floor rumble.

From a short distance, she could see a giant monster making their way down the halls. It was giant with razor-sharp claws. It wore a clear white mask.

She covered her mouth before she could let out a scream. The horrifying creature ignored them as they ran past.

" That vial is what's keeping you from getting attacked by that faceless there. It keeps this place secure" he pulled out a pair of brown leather gloves from his hoodie she wore.

"Wait, can I ask what's with your wolfskin outfit?"

He ignored her question and secured them on. In his current outfit, he seemed no different than the real thing.

"Don't worry about it. Wait here, it won't take long.

A loud speak could be heard all around.

WELCOME EVERYONE, TODAYS OPPONENTS ARE MUTTS AND VULPI!!!!

The crowd cheered as Shura pushed the gate out and made his way out. The other opponent came out of the opposing gate.

THE RULES ARE THE SAME. TRANSFORMATION IS ENCOURAGED AND SO ARE the WEAPONS IN THIS MATCH. THE FIRST TO YIELD LOSES!

She could see Shura change his stance to be lower to the floor. From a distance, she could see him pulling out a knife. The man before him transformed. The man poofed into a giant brown fox, it had 5 tails moving back and forth. He growled as he circled around him. Both moved in sync, neither back downed.

She was surprised to see a real-life kitsune. There were rumors that they were hostile to people. But for the most part reclusive. To see one was rare but it was odd, it looked to be missing a tail?

They both were circling around each other. Both seem to be conversing, shura was first to act as he ran at the fox. The fox ran at him full force. A brisk step before he pounced, aiming at shura's shoulder. Shura quickly changed his direction to slide under the fox, making slashed at the underbelly. He landed 2 slashes before he was knocked against a wall by one of the kitsunes paws. He tried to get up, the enemy approached him, laying a paw on him similar to a cat catching a mouse before the kill. He bared his sharp teeth down on shura's side. A shout could be heard from her savior. As blood started to appear on the fox's paws.

The blood on the fox was all she needed to see as she panic for shura. It looked like so much blood. She couldn't see shuras, but she was starting to panic. Her blood ran cold seeing the foxes lick the blood off his paw. Everything went dark at that moment.

* * *

Shura povs

The crowd cheered as he made his way to his opponent. He couldn't lose this match, he had bills coming up. Not only that, this idiot always left a bad taste in his mouth. His blood was boiling, even before he saw the beast, the man he was facing always rubbed him the wrong way. Vulpi had no respect for the fight, using cheap tricks and killing most of his opponents. Using a lame excuse as not knowing his strength.

He pulled out his blade while the dumba** before him took his sweet time transforming. He hated how full this idiot thought of himself.

" So we meet again a**hole, you're going to pay for the embarrassment you put me through"

"Your fault your so-called 'healer' made it easy for me to reflect her spell. But I like the improvement" rilling him up was the best way to mess him up.

"You cut off 2 tails of mine you f***"

He circled around him looking for any open spots.

"I was only trying to save your life before the rest of your greasy fur caught on fire." Smirking as he looked at the kitsune up and down

"Then again cooked fox would be a real crowd-pleaser, hell I'll sell you by the pound"

And that finally got him. The fox was starting to foam a bit around the mouth. Probably muttering stupid insults. Only focusing on him leaving himself vulnerable.

Shura made his way for the kill. While the guy was busy making his way to him. He had a plan forming in that moment. A second after the guy pounced he slide and aimed for his legs, what he didn't see coming was the fast recovery the idiot had, one of his tails coming his way. Blinding him he felt a sharp punch at his ribs knocked him far.

"This was not what I expected"

A brief moment to check and see if anything was broken. The fox was closing in. He needed to turn the tables in his favor. He looked around at the broken weapons scattered on the floor from the previous matches. He did have one option. It was risky, but the payoff would be worth it. He pushed himself further back. No more time left as the pompous animal came in laying a paw on his stomach.

"So fragile, you may fool everyone but your no wolfskin, I don't care why but I'll show them all who you really are"

The fox laid a huge slash over his chest. Blood was starting to soak his clothes. A mere scratch to him, he was willing to pay for his efforts.

" Well if we're talking about revealing things" *Cough* "I could always cut off the other tails, leave you one, shaving it, making you more of the rat you are"

"I'll kill you!"

The fox lifted both his paws up high to crush him.

Shura took off his hood shot it at the fox's face. Blinding him, he moved under to avoid the paws. He had enough time for him to pull out club from nearby. He started wailing him, aiming at both sides of the ribs. Each hit harder than the last.

The fox couldn't react before he fell down. Shura pushed him off with his feet and got up. Everyone started to cheer.

He didn't hear what the announcer said. He made his way to his gate to see the girl on the ground. He placed his hand over her back and pulling her up. She seemed to be breathing. She must have fainted, probably too much for her to handle.

He pulled out the other vial Kaze gave him and put it on his chest. A moment later and the blood stopped and all that was left was a scar in its stead. He could deal with the stinging.

He hoisted her up on his back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders on instinct. Luckily she was light enough to carry for now, hopefully when she wakes up to tell him directions. He could always come back later for his prize.

The girl nuzzled into his neck. Leaving him to tense up a bit before continuing his way out. The arena wasn't too far from where he met her. And the sweet cabbage would be two blocks from there.

"Wake up"

"Come one, I don't know where you live. And it's getting late"

a soft voice whispered into his ear

"Just turn left, and it will be the last house on the street"

He nodded and continued on his way. By the time they made it there the girl was fully awake. She got off as soon as the house was in view.

"Thank you, for everything and don't worry I'll keep your secret"

It didn't matter. Nobles and other rich folk take part in betting. And no one would try to cross him anyway. Most of his classmates were there today watching his match.

"Oh thanks"

She waved him goodbye. Normally he would be trying to make her mad, or fearful of him. Anything so she would stay away from him. But he was too tired to think of anything. Tomorrow he'll set her straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. I've been unsure which pov to go first but dont worry. Theres a lot more to come!!


	6. Deals among thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin and and Niles are introduced!! Oh and Rin makes some interesting decisions. Also foul language up ahead.

Seeing the mansion brought her relief. After a crazy day, all she wanted to do was rest. The sun was still peeking out as it was setting. Hopefully, she could still make it in time for dinner.

She made her way to the back door. The door was slightly ajar. This brought her solace. Her knowing she didn't have to look for another way was reassuring. All she needed to do was find the passage leading back to her room.

It didn't take long for her to reach the kitchen. The halls were empty. No staff or siblings to worry about. Normally she could hear one of them going down the halls. Maybe they were studying, she didn't have time to lose.

If only she could see the time, she could avoid Leo's chess lesson with the butlers in the kitchen. It was nice of him to teach the butler after the man showed interest, but not now.

Leo would end up asking her questions about where she went with her friend. And she could never lie to Leo. He was too smart and would see through her charade.

She looked around for any clocks nearby to tell her the time. When she got back it was getting dark. Hopefully, it would still be early before anyone would notice.

She walked to the kitchen, a soft whistle could be heard coming from the stove. Who could be making tea right now?

"Milady, I see you're taking a break, would you like some tea" a gentle voice could be heard behind her.

She slowly turned around to see him. She knew only one guy who would call her milady. And the last time they talked was filled with harsh words and broken promises. She let out a gasp.

"Jako- oh, um are who are you? !"

She must be hearing things. This man before her looked nothing like Jakob. But his presence felt familiar. She couldn't hold back a disappointed huff. She placed a simple smile and greeted the man.

"The names Laslow, is that a no to tea?" he offered a cup to her.

She accepted and gave him a simple nod.

"Hello sir, what brings you here"

Before he could talk Xander walked in. He looks at her in shock then turns into a scowl.

"There you are! Where have you been?"

She looks to the clock it was past dinner time. The whole house would know by now. But didn't Felicia cover for her? She looked to Xander and waited for him to continue.

"Your friend said you were a bit under the weather and studying in your room. I went to check on you but you weren't there. I grew worried. I checked everywhere for you. but I see you left by yourself to see the wolf boy of yours"

He pointed at Shuras hoodie she wore that was slightly covered in the fake fur.

Oh crap, how could she forget to give back Shura his hoodie! This was going to be difficult to explain. There was barely a lie that could cover for this. She looked away from Xander.

A mixed feeling of pride and annoyance filled her. Xander was skilled in everything. And could probably master anything he set his mind to it. She was proud of it except she hated his deductive skills.

"Your right, but I talked to him to see if there was any way to stay friends "

"I'm more mad that you were walking the streets alone, you could of gotten hurt!"

Xander checked her over to see any bruises. Only to find one on her arm.

"What happened?"

She thought back to the group of guys. She remembered all too well, the creeps must of grabbed on to her tightly while she was still in shock. It was a good thing Shura came along. There's no telling what could've happened. He was full of surprises.

She explained how she got harassed by a group of guys. And how she was saved by her hero. Who took them down in a matter of seconds.

"Well you're lucky that wolfskin defended you, he must value your friendship if he went against the law" Xander let out a sigh and looked at her for a bit.

Wait..what law?

"Regardless, you went on your own, I need to get you a bodyguard if you're going to go places, I don't want this to become a habit of yours" and with that, he left to go to his room. Laslow soon followed.

You wanted to correct him, but his assumption was better than what she could come up with. He would probably be more mad if she told him, she was out with a stranger for most of the day.

SHURA Pov

Another boring day. The bell rang, signaling the end of another boring lecture. Classes have been hell, teachers weren't much help with anything. They only bothered to kiss up to those with wealth. Normally they were uptight and snobby. And the students weren't any better. In general, they were irritating or obnoxious. All they cared about was themselves. A small margin were like him who were able to enroll through scholarship.

He couldn't take it anymore. If he had to hear another whiny bitch complain about class, he was gonna lose it. He needed to leave, and fast. He might as well ditch. No one would care anyhow. Teachers would send his assignments through email if he was a no show. They wouldn't care, as long as he got good grades.

He passed the sea of students during the break and made his way to the east wing. He could hear a commotion coming from across the halls. It sounded like girls fighting from what he could hear. There formed a small circle forming from afar.

"Not my fault for once" he muttered under his breath.

Usually, he would be causing these fights. So he could get his hands on some pocket change. Simply walking toward the circle of students. And pocketing all their bags for cash. The fights would normally take 5 min to break up. But all he needed was 2 min to disappear before anyone noticed. Sadly he had different plans in mind. He checked his pockets to see if his stone was still there. He made his way to the club room.

Once there, he made his way towards the school's garden club and straight to their greenhouse.

The place was massive. Fortunately, it's a big labyrinth of plants and trees. He enjoyed the foliage. It reminded him of home. Also, the twist and turns were fun.

He hurried past the vegetation as he ignored the cuts and scratches along the way. It was a price to pay for some solitude. It was all leading up to his favorite spot. He spotted the clearing and jogged over to find his tree. Rumors say it was a memory tree that the school's founder left behind. Every couple of years there's a new rumor about it. He's never seen it do anything. Maybe it will surprise him this year.

Once he climbed up to find one of the lower nooks of the tree. He found his stash of snacks and drinks. All of his drinks were intact. Only his stash of chips were still missing

Ahhhh those f****ers!

He knew the guilty party. They went by the names of Niles and Odin. Niles was a shifty bastard who would pull pranks on him. And get under his skin. While Odin was his idiot sidekick. A big chatterbox, He didn't understand half the words that came out of his mouth. He was especially chatty if Niles got him going on a tangent.

They were the closest thing to friends at this point. He just found them resting on the tree one day and the rest was history. He was surprised they never told the student council about the place, so they became more tolerable to him. Ever since then, they would hang around and inform him about the latest news. And he would repay them with snacks. It was a pretty good system.

However, the freeloaders soon found his hidden stash. And would take whatever they wanted. He tried hiding it in a different location. But they seem to find it after a couple of days. He's all but given up.

He dropped a couple of sodas. Hopefully, this keeps them away. He just wanted some peace and quiet. He could put up with most of their antics. Except Niles tricks. Most of them were harmless, but it was annoying the hell out of him. Like taking all his food and replacing it with fruit. The worst one was his signs. He would place on him. He still couldn't believe how many people hit him on the back.

He clenched his teeth.

He would love to beat him up. Only problem was they were part of the student council. And were especially close to the head of the discipline committee. He didn't want to get in trouble with them. He needed a low profile in order to get away with half the things he did. And he couldn't do that with their head sniffing into his business. That was a problem for another time. He deserved some rest.

Enjoying the crisp autumn weather. Nothing but the blowing wind singing a fair melody. It was the perfect weather to snooze.

He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. Letting in the natural sounds flow.

.  
.  
.

"Hey, did you hear the rumor? We got a new student enrolling" whispered Odin.  
.  
.

_ **No no no no no** _

"Yeah" Niles leaning up against the tree. "I heard she enrolled late into the semester".

_**And, it's ruined**_.

Those two boneheads are back? And just when he was about to fall asleep. He couldn't fall asleep with them around. He would have to wait it out.

"She's a real beauty. I've heard she's related to the student council" Odin pulled out some chips from his bag. "Oh yea here shura, I got you more chips that you like, as a thank you for helping the mighty heroes of this school"

Huh, at least Odin might not be so bad.

As he was grabbing the bags of chips and in return, he passed out a couple of more sodas and fruit out.

"Hey old timer, about time you got out of that tree of yours" Niles pointed out with a smirk.

Niles always knew how to push his buttons. Especially his hair being his biggest one. He hated his hair.

At the beginning of school, his hair was pitch black. It gradually turned more white over the years. Now there's more white than black. Only a big chunk of it remained black.

" yeah, well take a picture it will last longer" he huffed

*click*

Shura ignored him and sat down as he leaned against the tree. He closed his eyes, hoping they would take the hint and leave. The duo stuck around to finish up their snack and soon left to go to their next class. He was finally alone. And with that, he could get some sleep.

Zzzzzzz

Soft footsteps could be heard on the grass. It was enough to wake him up a bit. He kept his eyes closed just hoping it was Odin. Maybe he came back to retrieve something. After hearing the sounds getting closer, he could tell it wasn't him. No, he would have heard his voice by now. It was getting too close for comfort. He would fight tooth and nail to keep his spot to himself.

A slight rustling of the grass caught his attention. As the sound got closer it was enough to trigger him. He opened his eyes, he was surprised by the sight of the girl again.

He could tell just by the eyes. The first time he saw them surprised him. Those orbs of crimson were intriguing. It was probably why he spotted her so quickly. She looked so out of place. It was hard to get a hold of himself as he watched her set something up.

"What brings you here?"

She straightened up and slowly turned towards him. Her eyes met his and she let out a gasp.

"Oh, your bleeding!!" She quickly grabbed her bag and pulled a wad of band-aids. "H-Here let me treat you"

He checked himself until he found a deep cut on his arm. The bandage must have opened up when he climbed the tree. That idiot got a little too close to killing him. He's been cut worse than this. Oh well, It wasn't so bad.

After applying some pressure, the cut stopped a bit. The girly quickly applied some water and then poured an elixir of sorts. The cut magically disappeared.

"Woah, not bad squirt. But hate to tell ya but you're an idiot for wasting valuable potion on a simple cut" he explained.

"I couldn't help it. Your hurt and you needed help. You could be a little nicer" she huffed, she picked out a couple more elixirs from her bag.

It couldn't hurt to be nice if there was a chance for him to snag an elixir from her.

"Hm...thank you "

She began to smile while she continued to pull out two boxes.

"So why are you here?

She stopped and looked up at him.

" I thought maybe giving you some potions as a thank you for yesterday. They could help you in your next match, I made too much food, would you like some?"

After looking over the huge bento of food left him feeling skeptical.

This was already too much for this to seem like an accident. What was she trying to pull? Also, where is wolf-boy? Was he wrong to assume they were friends?

"So where's your buddy today squirt"

He could see her deflate a bit.

Her silent response was all he needed to hear. Things must have gone sour. If her whole attitude changed. She gave him a sad smile. And told him her problem. And sheesh it was overly complicated.

"So apologize and make it up to him. Nice and simple"

"I've tried that today but he didn't want to hear it from me" she scooted closer to him. And handed him a bento box.

The food looked good. And surprisingly tastes good, a little heavy on the spices. He wouldn't mind having lunch more often. Too bad, money was tight for the week.

"Well you have to earn his trust short stack"

This got her to respond.

"What's with you and all the short themes!"

"it's fun to see you squirm"

She let out a small whine and gave weak little punches on my arm. Unfortunately, her angle was off and hit my side instead.

"Ow!"

She looks at her hand and there's a small patch of red around her knuckles. I pull out the stone and laugh.

"Either you got terrible aim or luck is not on your side, who taught you how to punch, because they ain't teaching you right"

"Shut up! It's not my fault you have a beast stone in your pocket!" She spats as she cradles her hand.

So this was a beast stone? Was it worth anything?

"I was wondering why my reward was a weird rock"

She looked at the stone, she smiled.

"Is there any way I can buy that from you, I think you just solved one of my problems"

He contemplated his options.

It would save him a trip. He could ask for a crazy amount. But he wouldn't be able to carry it around without raising suspicion on himself. Bingo!

"Alright, you may have the stone under one condition" he whispered into her ear "you owe me a favor, no questions asked"

He lifted his pinky as he recalled her doing. The look of dread on her face almost made him feel bad. She looked so lost as she bit her bottom lip.

It seemed stupid to agree to a deal in exchange for restoring friendship. What idiot would take that offer?

He could feel his face stretch into a smirk.

_**Only those with guts would**_.

Her pinky was wrap around his. The deal has been made.

"Remember, at whatever time this ogre be knocking at your door, you better answer on the first go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing for the delayed warning on the previous chapter about the fights. I'll give a heads up next time. Keaton will get a voice in a bit and finally got to post this. And introducing more people whoo hoo!!! Who should appear next?


	7. Forgive and forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your running after Keaton to ask for forgiveness. And you get a visitor with surprising news.

Her phone alarm rang letting her know her next class would be starting in 10 min. Just enough time for her to walk back to her next class. She packed up her things organizing all the empty containers. She placed all the scraps into a small bento and left it for Shura. With a quick wave goodbye, she left through the maze once again (It was getting easier to find the exit now).

The next class she was potion\casting. The class was self-explained. It mostly focuses on the fundamentals of formulas to make potions. Also introduces students to learn spell casting using a grimoire book. In her opinion, it was easy to do if you follow the steps correctly. She recalled her teacher going over drinking a mana potion. For those who lack magic, some students would have to drink a potion. Keaton had to take a swig of it whenever they tried casting. It allowed them to retain some magic. Just enough to do basic spells. It was a relief that she was ahead when it came to her lesson. She went over all of the material with Gunter about the chapter they are in. It was a good review to see if she remembered his lesson on chain reaction.

She knew Keaton had the same class as her. They had assigned seats next to each other. This brought a sense of ease. Now she could try to mend their relationship. She enjoyed his company. There were times he made her laugh at the dorky things he did. Even if they were a bit odd. She still couldn't get over his tour around the school. How he would show her beautiful parts of the school. And the little discoveries he found as well. He doesn't say ‘ta-da’ when he shows you…his "'treasures"…but you somehow hear it anyway in his expectant stare, like a dog leading you to a mouse carcass and wagging its tail as if to say, ‘Look what I found!’

…Alright, ‘mouse carcass’ was a little harsh, you can admit that. It was a cicada shell but it was still gross to see. That was until he explained the beauty behind it. (How cicadas after being spending their whole lives underground they shed their shell and fly off.) He was kind enough not to force you to touch it.

She clasped on to the beast stone in her pocket, feeling the edges and the grooves inside the stone. It grounded her a bit. She needed to stop losing herself and get it over with. All morning she could barely speak a word to him and would run away whenever he got close to her. 

When she walked into class. The bell wouldn't be ringing for another few minutes. What little courage she had soon deflated as she saw Keaton was sitting with a couple of guys. They were laughing together. A small hiccup in her plan, she could always wait after class to talk to him. It didn't take long to find an empty seat. The girls she sat next to soon stopped chatting and turned to face her.

"Hey, your Xander's sister right? You wouldn't mind if we talked to you for a bit. We heard you were new and homeschooled. What can you tell us about yourself?"

A quick chat would hopefully calm her nerves. 

She quickly nodded.

Both girls sat down next to her as she explained her hobbies. Corrin brought up her brother Xander, and how he helps her in fencing. This got their attention as if his name lit a switch inside them. They started to gush over Xander and went on their own tangent. The way they glorified his achievements. It was funny to see how they deeply idolized her brother. They speak more openly about themselves. Corrin was excited to hear more about the girls. The one who wore her hair in pigtails was called Nina. And the one with wavy hair was called Val. They were big fans of her brother after seeing him fence. And both were trying to get into it. They admitted they were only trying to impress him.

"Are we keeping you away from Keaton?" Both of the girls looked at her and then to where Keaton was. As if they were trying to nudge you to look. After turning around, you could see what they were saying. Keaton had a weak smile and wasn't laughing as hard as the guys he was with. It almost seems like he missed you. 

"We don't mind him talking with us. He can come off as nice when we see you two talk to each other. Val thinks he's a bit intimidating when you're not with him" 

Val starts to cover Nina's mouth and chastised her for talking too much. Soon the two start to bicker to one another. It reminded you of how you are with Felicia.

The teacher approached the front desk and began handing out papers on the assignment for the day. Signaling for everyone to return to their assigned seats. The class was a bit delayed from the teacher fetching more vials after everyone sat down.

Corrin looked at Keatons way. As she offered a quiet hello. He returned the greeting with a grunt. It reassured her mind a bit that she didn't screw up their friendship completely. 

She opened her book and followed along with the teacher. Today they were making a speed tonic. Most of the class was following the steps with ease. While others finished and were slacking off. The teacher would come around the desks to check on those falling behind. While a few slackers started to make their own concoction. It was mostly harmless fun like changing the color of the liquid. One student, in particular, made a small smokescreen engulfing the person from a desk in front of theirs. It engulfed the student in seconds. The teacher proceeded to scold them as they tried to help reverse the effects.

Corrin was done making the vial. She glanced at Keaton. His face was scrunched up as part of his potions were turning to a reddish hue and not a clear white. A couple failed attempts littering his desk. A soft whine emanated from his throat. It seemed Keaton was confused on a certain step.

She needed to end this before he makes a bigger mistake.

"Would you like some help? We could get it done in the next few minutes" 

Looking at the clock as there wasn't much time before they had to turn in their assignment. He nodded and began to move his desk closer. It didn't take long for her to explain the properties the herbs have on a certain substance. And that it was a process and best not to mix everything at once. She would add chemicals while he mixed them. Rapidly they finish the tonic. Keaton pulled his desk back once they finished.

"So I was thinking-" she began.

"I appreciate what you did but please stop" he barked the last part but looked at her and gave her a weak smile. His soften glare urged her to listen as he continued.

"I forgive you, gramps explained people aren't able to help what others think and do. If your family sees me as a threat, then I have to respect it and stay away"

He looked to her expecting a response but was puzzled to see her flapping her mouth.

Her throat felt tight and she could barely think of a response for that. 

What he was saying might have been true. Even if she gets Keaton back, would people treat her differently? Only by hanging around him has led to some hateful glares. But if she stayed by him, would it get worse? The fear of others ignoring her left her worried. 

She needed to make connections or father would send her back home. This was her one chance to be free. To be able to stay away from an empty house. Deep down she knew it was terrible that she was hesitating. But she would break down if she had to go back to the old days. Separated from her siblings while they were studying abroad. Barely having time to see them before father took them away. He took a lot of people away from her. Being alone in the mansion while everyone left her behind. Only having her thoughts to keep her company. But she remembered the look on his face when he cried to her. She wasn't the only one who was scared. He was scared too. The fact no one would accept him. Left a bad taste in her mouth. Wait….. where did he go?

Nina and Val snapped her out of it as they passed her as they waved goodbye to her on their way out. She returned the gesture.

To think she forgot there were a few people that didn't mind her having Keaton around. Maybe she just needed to change their views on him. So she wouldn't have to abandon anyone.

She noticed others were leaving. When did the bell ring? A few classmates were littering the area. While others were lining up to leave. Keaton was in the back of the line. This was her chance.

She scrambled to catch up to him. He looked up and noticed her. He began moving away from her advances. He booked it when he got out of the room. There was no way she could outrun him. But why would she do that? She slowed down her pace and followed his tracks to class. He had literature next. It didn't take long before she could see him in her next class. After a couple of hours and she saw him in their last class of the day. He was sitting down with his head facing down. 

She pulled up a chair from the desk next to him. And started to pull out the stone from her pocket. 

"What do you want" He groaned softly

Her face softened at his tone.

"Let me start with I'm sorry. You're my first friend in this school, and I wanted to keep talking to you. Even when my brother ordered me to cut ties, I didn't want to abandon you. But I should consider your feelings more. I just want to talk to you again. And I know this doesn't make up for it but here. It's something that you should have" 

The stone fell on his desk. His ears perked up. The sound stirred him up a bit. He looked at the stone and his face slowly grew a faint pink but he quickly put his hand on. It let out a light hum as he looked at her skeptical. She continued.

"I know this isn't enough. Could we try again? I miss having you around Keaton" she looked down waiting for his response. Only to feel her chair wiggling with a light tap sound.

"Alright but only because you were lost without me. I noticed you staring so don't you deny it!" He said with a smirk. 

Soon they were back into their routine like before. The remainder of the day went by in a breeze. She had her friend back. And he had a stone. They soon went back to the garden. He wanted to check if he could turn on his own. He slowly turned his hair into a silky white as he started transforming. His appearance changed significantly. His form was much bigger and his fur seemed to gleam. The lion-dog face was gone and replaced with a wolf one. He roared in victory as he changed back. He pulled her close and twirled her around, quickly wrapped her in his arms. 

"Thank you Rin " he nuzzled her head as he held her. What would be her sounds of protest were soon renewed with laughter. "Your welcome but I'm just glad you forgive me"

It was Keatons turn to laugh. He let go of her and reached for something in his bag.

"I forgave you. But I couldn't just tell you that right away or I would have to return this" He pulled out your purse from his bag. The one she left behind when she ran away the other day. He placed it gently in her hands. Seeing her checking for all her belongings. Including her back up charger. Everything was there but why would he hesitate to return this? " Would you believe me if I said you weren't the only one who missed hanging out? I held on to this so you would have a reason to keep talking to me."

He peered down bashful at his own words. So he forgave her a long time ago. And valued their friendship. She didn't know what to say. All she could think was she didn't deserve this honeybun. If she had given in to her own dark thoughts they wouldn't be here right now. His face grew worried as she felt him slightly wipe away something from her face. 

"Don't cry Rin, I didn't mean to upset you" he rubbed small circles on her back. She needed to stop. So with a few deep breaths, her tears were mostly gone.

"So Keaton, did I make a bad impression on your gramps?" She tried to sound a bit lighthearted. 

(Keaton)

His family was a good judge of character. So it wasn't a surprise when gramps saw her run away crying that he knew she was a kind person. And would probably come around sooner or later. But it didn't surprise Keaton, to say the least. He could tell their nature by the way they smell. And her flower-like smell was earthy and wasn't tainted. Unlike other girls who smelled like fake flowers. They smell nice but have a faint lingering smell of bitter smoke. Similar to the girls Rin was talking to.

He decided he would adopt her into his pack. This way he could keep her around and she wouldn't get into trouble. Wolves take care of one another.

He preferred Rin to stay by his side. After catching up and hearing about the crazy night before only left him feeling a bit overprotective. It was a relief that someone was able to protect her but it didn't ease his conscience one bit. She wasn't someone he could lose now. Not when she practically proposed to him with this gift. If he had told her that stone meant something else if given by the opposite gender…? The thought made his tail poof a bit from the idea. 

He could at least entertain the thought of the what-ifs. After all, she didn't stop him from holding her hand.

\----

Corrin found it cute how Keaton was still holding her hand as he walked her home. Their conversations weren't very consistent. But it made her laugh all the questions he had for her.  _ Why do you guys have such a big yard but don't play in it?  _ Or simpler questions.  _ Do you think that cloud looks like a squirrel? _

So when it was time for them to separate he pulled her in for a big hug and shortly ran out. She could feel her brother's glare as she turned around to finally acknowledge him.

"I see you didn't take my advice, you know it won't take long for father to find out" he huffed as he pulled her inside the gates.

She nodded but followed his pace as they walked along the road leading to their house.

"I know, but I think with my influence I can get people to accept him. And I made a few friends who don't mind him" 

It's for the best she didn't say they were his fangirls but they came from people of wealth. So that was something.

Xander looked at her mildly surprised by her socializing with others. He was sure that the wolfskin would have lowered her chances to socialize with others. But it brought him comfort, only his sister could pull it off. He cleared his throat and made his way to the rack by the entrance to take off his things. Looking at corrin to do the same.

"Ok, I'll make sure father doesn't know about this for a little while sis. But that only leaves with getting you a bodyguard"

"Do I get to choose who it is?" 

Maybe they could bring Gunter back so he could guard her. She missed seeing him and remembered that he took a few defense classes. But she probably was pushing her luck.

"I already picked one out. He's been highly recommended by the principal. Only spoke to him on the phone. A kind gentleman, didn't get his name, but he will be escorting you in the morning and outings" 

She kept quiet and nodded as she excuses herself from their conversation. It didn't bother her if she got a bodyguard. As long as he got her personal space then she was ok with it. She looked at her phone. Maybe she could talk to Felicia and see if she already left. Normally she would get to send off her friend when she left to go back home. Her mother would tell her in the morning

**Me: ** Did you leave?

**Sunshine: ** yes! How did it go?

**Me: ** I gave him a rock and we made up.

**Sunshine: ** Sounds like us. Did you give him the meal you made?

**Me: ** it's a long story. I wimped out and gave it to someone else.

Felicia asked for details. And that led to a long phone call later with her laughing at her and wishing her well. Corrin cut the call short soon, knowing her friend couldn't afford unlimited call. And didn't want to burden her anymore. And stuck to texting soon after. Felicia normally took a while to text if she had homework. So while she waited, there's a few assignments she could work on in the meantime. 

A small piece of paper folded neatly tied on her bag. She untangled it and began to read.

** _I need my hoodie back, leave by your window sill. I'll be picking it up_ **

Corrin looked it over. The hoodie was hanging on the chair by her desk. She forgot all about the hoodie. Would he be going back to the arena again? 

It was hard for her to recall the fight. All she could remember was it being over soon and getting a free piggyback ride. But it did raise a ton of questions. Why did Shura have to take on fights there? And what was with the costume? She didn't know how to feel about him. He seemed nice but he acted like a jerk to her. It irritated her but now she owes him. 

Following the instructions to the letter. She left it by her window open. 

"How is he going to get to the window?"

"Don't overthink it. You'll only end up hurting yourself" Shuras head popped up to the window as he climbed inside.

She muffled her scream as she looked at him. Her room is on the 3rd floor. Lucks either on his side or he knows magic. Beside it still amazing to see him make it to her room.

"What are you doing?" She huffed. Still shocked by his entrance. Shura lays on her bed after his struggle getting in.

"Resting a bit, and getting a look at my contractor. After today I'm your new bodyguard" he hands you a paper, you look over details.

This did not stick well with her. He would be escorting her everywhere and would be living at their house? Shura of all students was going to be her bodyguard!? And the principal recommended it? What's his connections? It surprised her more that it was a student and not some big guy who was taking her out and about.

"But what about your matches? Didn't you have to do that?" 

Shura looked mildly surprised at her worried tone. He thought for a minute and pulled out something from his pocket. It was a silver poster of tag team battles being held for a few weeks.

"Ehh you guys are gonna pay me more. And I need a partner to do the Lunar battles with. So I would have to wait until the battles are over" 

This surprised her. But at least it was someone she knew. So that wasn't so bad. She grabbed onto his hoodie and placed it on his face. He needed to leave before anyone found out she had a guy in her room. There's a guy in her room. She made her way to the other side of her room. Her teeth clenched at the thought. She turned to face him trying to keep a strong front. Shura was napping on her bed only his light snoring gave it away. 

"Um shouldn't you head out and get some rest?" Walking slowly to him.

The guy didn't budge and rolled over leaving her barely any space to sleep. She couldn't be having this issue now. He was the main reason she got caught. Also the reason she was safe. She lay next to him to inspect his face. Further inspection and he looked cute when he was sleeping. What would it be like to be held by one? 

The idea was soon tested as Shura pulled her close nuzzling her head. This brought her to stammer a bit. Speechless at him holding her so close. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close. She needed to wake him up, she tried to move but his grip only tightened. She would have to wait until morning. In defeat she whispered.

"Goodnight Shura" 


End file.
